cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neutral Destruction Network
NOTE In Early September 2006, the NDN was destroyed by The Blue Guard in the Spaz war, after San Marco of Marco Island was nuked by Ubronia(Spazzen). Neutral Destruction Network Charter Addmission Any Nations Wanting To Join The NDN must 1. State Their Nation Name 2. State Their Ruler Name 3. State Their Nation Strength 4. Must Not Be Apart Of Another Alliance 5. Must Be an Orange Team Member And take this Oath I i(Insert Ruler Name and Nation)/i Swear to Uphold and Follow the Principals and rules Of the Neutral Destruction Network. I Will Attempt to Aid All Members in need Whenever Possible And Swear To Follow Any Rulings. I Will Not Attack Any Friendly Nations Or Alliances Upon Punishment of Expulsion. I Understand that I Must Give 24 Hours Notice before leaving the alliance either By Private Message to a Council Member, Public Announcement on the Forums or a post on the Offsite Forums. Rights All Members Receive 1 Vote And 1 Vote Only On All Matters Considered Important Enough For the Whole of the Neutral Destruction Network to Vote on. All Matters Will Have Passed through the council Who Will Decide If a Public Vote is Needed. Council Chambers The Council Chambers will at any Given Time Have a Maximum Of 9 Members, Not Including the Prime Minister And the Warlord. The Warlord Will be Voted In once every 3 Months By The General Members of the Alliance. 1/3 of the Council Members Will Be Chosen By the Prime Minister And 1/3 Of the Members will be chosen by the Warlord. The Remaining 1/3 Of the Council Seats will be up for Election once Every 2 Months. The Prime Minister is Elected by a private Vote From the Founding members and will Always be one of the Founding Members. Ministers The Ministers Are Responsible For The Day to Day Running Of the Alliance And Are Chosen By The Council. Warring And Nuclear Wars The Neutral Destruction Network Is An Openly Aggressive Alliance. How ever There Are Procedures to Follow. Members must not attack Other Members Of the Neutral Destruction Network Members must not attack members in other alliances unless permission is given by the council in a unanimous Decision. Members Should Not Attack Any Nations That they cannot Within Reason Take Down Without Aid. If A Member Attacks A Nation that they thought they could defeat without aid but couldn't Should Approach Other Members About aid. Nuclear Weapons Any Nation Wishing To Use Nuclear Weapons Must Seek Unanimous Consent from the Council. No Restrictions Apply to the Purchase of Nuclear Weapons. Foreign Aid Neutral Destruction Network members Must Take All Reasonable Action To Aid Other Members in a time of War. If Members Are Constantly Getting in Over their Heads In Battles Their Access to Aid Will Be Withdrawn Until Such A time as they Show Sensibility. Members Can Aid Those Outside The Alliance as long as it will bring no adverse affects to the Neutral Destruction Network. Failure to do so May result in Expulsion Members Must not aid People in an Enemy Alliance. Failure to do so WILL result in Expulsion Category:Alliances